Starfleet uniform (2265-2270s)
In 2265, Starfleet uniforms went through a modification from their earlier versions. The general tailoring of the "tunic and pants" uniform design worn by Starfleet servicepeople was maintained, but with the addition of an updated collar, new rank insignia and revised colors for Starfleet divisions and departments. These uniforms were made of xenylon, an algae based fabric with a special appearance not often seen in the clothing in more primitive eras. 2265 would see initial widespread general use of the uniform, but some starship crews or individual servicepeople would continue to wear the older style until 2268. These uniforms would be drastically replaced in the 2270s, with a changing of many uniform variants sometime between 2270 and 2273. Division colors ;Command division : Command uniforms ranged in color depending on the type of fabric used. While they were generally described as gold, some of the darker variants had a distinct greenish hue. ;Operations division : Ops uniforms were a warm shade of red in most variations, although it has been noted that some personnel wore beige uniforms reminiscent of earlier styles ::At least two "modern" (black-collared) beige uniforms were seen in this era, suggesting a possible variant. ;Sciences division : Science and medical uniforms were a mild shade of blue. ;Cadets : Cadet uniforms were metallic gray, woven from a special reflective thread. Duty tunic The standard duty uniform was worn with standard issue boots for footwear, and black pants were worn, tucked into the boot and flared, similar to the style worn by sailors on old Earth. The duty uniform top was a long-sleeve, division-colored tunic, with a closing seam from the collar to the left shoulder. For officers, rank insignia were displayed as sleeve stripes, and an assignment patch on the left breast was worn by all personnel. While the previous uniform style had a ribbed low turtleneck collar, the replacement design had a black collar with a v-shaped bottom. Black undershirts were issued, but not strictly required for everyday wear. The female version of this tunic uniform had a large open collar, the seam closed right at the assignment patch. Duty skirt A skirt uniform was worn as regular duty clothing by many female servicepeople. It was the exact same style as the female tunic, with the large collar closing at the assignment patch (with rank on the sleeves), but continuing down as a miniskirt. Dress uniforms Different uniforms were worn for circumstances other than general service. For example, dress uniforms were worn for diplomatic functions. A dress tunic uniform, worn with standard pants and boots and a Nehru collar, in the male version. A skirt variant exists, with a back collar similar to the standard female uniform. Lower ranking personnel wear an assignment patch, with a thin gold piping around the collar (and running down the front of the high-collar version). Lieutenants have the piping, patch and also their rank stripes. Higher ranking lieutenant commanders wear the tunic with similar piping, but decorations are worn in lieu of the assignment patch and rank stripes for lieutenant commanders and above. Commanders and executive officers have a much thicker braid around the collar, and captains have additional piping down their shoulder seams. Finally, commodores and above have an additional gold piping rinning the length of their sleeve. Other uniforms and accessories Wraparound tunic A wraparound tunic was also worn by some personnel. A beige version was also issued during this era. The rank insignia on the wraparound tunic were sometimes worn on the sleeves as rank stripes, however, a variant issue shirt had rank stripes spread across the left and right shoulder instead. Both versions displayed the assignment patch at the belt fastener, to the left and front. Duty jumpsuit Everyday work jumpsuits were also worn, in all division colors, usually with no assignment or rank patches visible (even if the jumpsuit was worn by a senior officer). Some versions had embroidered writing and insignia on the left breast. The jumpsuit had medium length sleeves and was worn open in the front, sealing at the waistline. A standard black turtleneck was worn underneath, in contrast with jumpsuit uniforms of the previous style with division colored-undershirts. Work vest A vest, seen in beige, was also in issue for excursions or technical personnel. From Memory Alpha http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Starfleet_uniform_%282265-2270s%29 -- the free Star Trek reference